


Sick and Twisted Affair

by Shane_for_Wax



Series: Pro Cerberus Shepard [13]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Biting, Blood Kink, Bloodplay, F/M, Gen, Scratching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 08:58:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6651367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shane_for_Wax/pseuds/Shane_for_Wax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another story of Leng and Shepard set before the Reapers attack Earth in ME3. Somewhat nsfw towards the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sick and Twisted Affair

There was no doubting the fact that war was on the horizon. Or at least, a much more visible war than the one Cerberus had been fighting for about three years. Everyone knew it, but few wanted to accept it. 

Shane Shepard found herself sitting in the corner of a popular bar on the Citadel. It was filled to the brim, and she could see a lot of Alliance personnel. Not really unexpected, really, given part of the Alliance fleet was stationed at the Citadel. 

[[MORE]]

Her eyes were closed and she almost seemed to be sleeping. Rather, it allowed her to focus more on hearing everything around her. Her ears had always been sensitive. The cybernetic enhancements only made her hearing that much better. Sometimes she swore she had the hearing of a canine now.  

In a booth across from her sat a couple of turians, an asari, and half a dozen humans. They all seemed to be good friends visually, but their words told a different story. 

Eventually the turians got fed up with their human companions and they stormed off. That was Shane's cue and she got to her feet to quietly follow them out. One of them was someone she had been ordered to eliminate. She followed him through the streets of the lower wards. Eventually they were in an alley. 

"I have been waiting for Cerberus to turn their attention on me," the turian said without turning around. Shit, he had picked up the fact she had been following him since the bar. 

"Then you know why I'm here," Shane said simply.

"I do. But you will find I am not that simple to kill," the turian said before turning around. 

"I think I will be the judge of that," she said. After the last syllable left her lips she swung into action. Omni-blade formed and she slashed at a spot just under his mandibles. He leaned backward, dodging the slice by mere millimeters. 

" _Shepard!_ " a voice came over the comm implant, causing Shane to stop dead. " _There has been a change of plans. You are to wait for Operative Leng to join you."_

"Too fucking late!" Shane replied as she sliced again at the turian. He dodged that, too. His own omni-tool flared to life and soon he had his own omni-blade to use against her. 

" _Stand down, Shepard. Now!_ " the voice of her handler barked out.

A feral snarl left Shane's lips. She did  _not_ surrender! It was a cowardly thing to do and she was decidedly _not_ a coward. She kept fighting the turian through the alleyway. 

"No. How far away is Leng?" Shane said, struggling to divide her attention.

" _Two blocks away. I repeat: stand down, Shepard!_ "

"Over my fucking dead body!" Shane snapped. 

"I can arrange that," her prey said as he sliced again at her. The omni-blade sank into her bicep. A growl that was more anger than pain left her throat and biotics flared wildly before she was using her Nova to try to stagger the turian. Somehow he kept his feet, though he did stumble backwards. 

" _Shepard!"_ her handler yelled. 

Another slice from the turian cut through the two layers of clothes she wore-- t-shirt and a sleeveless undershirt. She stumbled backwards, her non-blade hand dropping to the gash in her abdomen. The pain fueled her, rather than making her want to retreat. She fought that much more fiercely. 

"Shepard!" another voice called out, this one not over the communication system embedded in her body. Just in time, too, given the fact that the biotic stumbled slightly. 

Yet another cut from the turian ate into her collar, hitting the bone. Another animalistic snarl escaped her and she nearly dropped to her knee if not for the steadying hand of her partner. 

"Leave me!" Shane snapped, yanking from Kai Leng's grasp. 

"The Illusive Man wants him alive!" Leng explained, somewhat out of breath from the top-speed run to try to get to Shane before she fulfilled the original mission parameters. 

Before Shane could reply, the turian was attacking again. Shane was losing blood, and fast. Her movements had pulled the wounds apart, causing them to bleed more than if she had stopped moving after the successful slices. 

Letting go of Shane's arm, Leng stepped in front of his partner, easily blocking the blow meant for Shane with his own omni-blade. Biotics sparked around him before a small explosion knocked the turian off of his feet. Taking his chance, Leng quickly secured the target with bindings crafted by his omni-tool. 

The blood lust was still coursing through Shane's body. Her emotions were running high, especially her anger. 

"Fuck you, Leng! I had him!" Shane said, furious rather than grateful for Leng having blocked a blow that had been aimed for her jugular. 

"You were trying to kill him. That was not the new orders," Leng replied calmly, turning to look at his beaten up friend. He didn't bother saying he had just saved Shane's life, knowing that would have just gotten Shane angrier. 

"It isn't my fault the orders changed at the literal last fucking minute!' 

"I know. That's why I stopped you, Shepard." 

Shane spat blood at Leng's feet, splattering it on his black boots. He stiffened slightly but didn't retaliate. 

After a couple of minutes, a 'clean-up crew' had found the operatives. The crew extracted the turian from the alleyway in order to take him away as ordered by the Illusive Man. 

Still angry about the whole thing, Shane stalked away. Leng followed hot on her heels. He didn't say anything to try to calm her down. It wouldn't have worked, anyways. He knew Shane too well. 

The Cerberus dogs entered one of the safe houses available to them on the Citadel. Once the door had hissed closed, Shane started stripping out of her tattered and bloody clothes. 

Leng dodged each dropped article of clothing, following as Shane headed to the bathroom. He stopped at the door to the bathroom, however. 

Stepping into the shower, Shane made sure it was as hot as she could tolerate. The blood began to wash away, turning the bottom of the shower red, then pink, before it was clear again. The vanguard didn't take long once the blood had washed away. She wasn't there to take a 'real' shower, it was simply a rinse.

As Shane tried to find the replacement clothes she kept in the safehouse, Leng sidled up behind her. His grip was strong, firm, as he yanked her from the chest of drawers and shoved her towards a nearby wall. A soft grunt of surprise escaped the woman. 

" _Hund_ ," Shane mumbled, red and hazel eyes staring at the blue eyes of Leng, something few people saw. 

Leng's hands were anything but idle. His grip was almost like a vice as he grabbed both of Shane's wrists in one hand, pinning her up against the wall. Free hand lightly traced the gash in Shane's abdomen, causing her to moan low and definitely not out of pain. One of Leng's knees slid between both of Shane's essentially trapping the vanguard. In theory, anyway. 

"Wolf," he returned. A groan escaped when she felt his mouth biting at various spots along her neck, slowly going downwards. Down to the wound in Shane's collar. His hand had moved by that point. Index and middle fingers pressed into the wound, which coaxed a whining moan from the woman. Leng knew exactly what got Shane going. Hard not to, when they had been together as long as they had. 

Before Shane could do much of anything, Leng's teeth had sunk into the flesh of her shoulder, easily breaking the skin. Blood trailed freely down her chest from the new wound. Shane couldn't help but groan loudly from the pleasure the bite caused. Leng had known for a long time that Shane was a sadomasochist. That just made things so much better. It was always nice finding something in common with someone you worked with on a regular basis. 

The pleased chuckle that left Leng's mouth sparked something in Shane. She was soon yanking her arms from his grasp and then harshly shoving him away until he was basically tripping and falling onto the bed. 

"I hate you," she growled out as she straddled his waist. There was a smirk on Leng's face at Shane's words. 

"Not as much as I hate you, Shepard," he said. He had barely gotten the words out before Shane was grabbing and tugging at his shirt. Eventually she found the patience to undo the buttons and fling the shirt open. She noted the differences in their bodies. He was built a little thicker, and lacked the scarring Shane did. But that didn't matter much. 

There was nothing typical about the pair. And some would say their relationship wasn't healthy for either one. But it didn't matter. It wasn't abusive, and that was what mattered most. 

After-mission sessions such as the present one weren't uncommon in the least. Whenever the blood lust was at an all-time high, that was when 'regular' lust was also high. They wanted each other. Needed each other. Would have each other.

Mouths crashed together none-too-gently. Teeth were involved, nipping and tugging at tongue and lips. Gasps of pleasure and hisses of pain were the soundtrack. There was absolutely nothing gentle between them. There was blood, and scratchmarks, and bite marks. Snarled repeats of 'I hate you' in-between hot, fierce kisses. But there wasn't hate involved. But neither would one say there was love. Lust was the best word to describe it. 

By the time they had finished, blood splattered the sheets, almost enough to look like a crime scene. Bite marks and scratchmarks littered both of their bodies. Dried and drying blood accompanied the marks, as well. 

There was no cuddling, no pillow talk, no soft touches. Instead, Shane was sliding off the bed and grabbing her discarded towel as she did. Leng stayed on the bed, half-asleep and satisfied. He didn't care what Shane did at that point. It was just how it was between them. Complicated but simple at the same time. Violent and bloody yet with a tinge of caring. They never did anything without the other's consent. There was respect in spades. Each time they fucked, it ensured that they were still close partners. Nothing changed between them because of the mutually beneficial arrangement. That was how it was preferred. They could have sex and still be able to have a professional relationship. 

Leng had passed out by the time Shane left to get dressed and tend to the wounds caused by Leng and the turian. She was a fast healer. And she rather liked the pain, anyways. It let her know she was alive, that she was still very much human. 

Leng reminded her she was still human every time they had sex. And vice versa. Partners in more ways than one, and that was how it would be for hundreds of years.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, the title is a reference to a song of the same name.


End file.
